Virtual reality head-mounted displays have wide applications in various fields, including engineering design, medical surgery practice, military simulated practice, and video gaming. For example, a user wears a virtual reality head-mounted display while playing video games so that the user can have a more interactive experience in a virtual environment.
These virtual reality head-mounted displays, however, may make it difficult for a user to properly adjust and comfortably wear the head-mounted displays using the existing systems, and thus negatively affect the user's experience.